Edward Is My Existence
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: An alternative to the ending of New Moon.... Please Read & Review!


**Edward & Bella conversation. New Moon, in Bella's room after they get back from Italy…… what **_**could **_**have happened…. TEAM EDWARD! 3**

**Bella's POV**

"No Edward, please don't do this!" my throat felt like it was closing, my heart felt like it was going to stop.

"It's the best thing to do Bella." His eyes were tight.

"Alice told you how I was when you left. My life ended when you left, and I cant loose you again." My voice broke twice.

Why was he doing this? He wouldn't take his eyes off me when we were in Italy, but now that were back he wants to leave me again.

"My life has no meaning without you! I cant live without you!"

"Bella I _have _to leave." Something seemed to change…. His eyes were now soft.

"NO! I wont let you leave again!"

His head snapped up. "You woke Charlie. I'll leave, its better if im not here."

Before I could speak, he was gone.

My life, my love, was gone….once again.

I got into bed and wrapped the covers around me. Charlie sneaked into my room, checking in on me. I stayed still, I didn't want to talk him.

I heard my door close, and I couldn't control myself from crying. I buried my head into my pillow so my sobs were muffled.

How could he do this? He wouldn't leave my side the whole way home, I thought he wanted to be with me.

I thought it was _possible _for him to leave, but I couldn't get a hold on that.

We were meant to be together….. What was I supposed to do with my life?

He was the best thing that had happened to me. He was my existence.

I suddenly felt cold hands brushing my cheek. If he has come back to say goodbye, I don't want to see his face. I don't want my heart to break even more.

But I couldn't help myself from looking. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

It surprised me when he wiped the tears away, not with his hand but with kisses. This could be the last time I get to ever kiss him. To hold him. To be anywhere near him. I might as well savour the moment.

My hands locked around his neck and I kissed him. I thought he would push me away but he kissed me back, with just as much passion. His hand slid down my back, pulling me closer too him. His lips never left my skin, not even when I needed a moment to breathe, his lips stayed on my face, and down my throat.

This was enough. I knew it could turn into more, but I wanted to keep it this way. If we got that far, it would just make it that much harder.

I knew it was morning. But I didn't want to open my eyes, or even move. It took me a moment to realise that Edward was still here. I was lying across him, still clinging to his neck.

I was confused. If he wanted to leave, why didn't he just do it when I was asleep? He wouldn't stay if he wasn't planning on leaving. He wouldn't want to cause me anymore pain, or at least that's what I told myself.

His hand brushed my cheek, he knew I was awake. My heart started to exhilarate when I was thinking why he was still here.

I opened my eyes, only to focus on his chest. I didn't want to look into his eyes.

"Why are you still here?" I mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Do you want me too go?"

"You know I don't. But I don't understand why your still here if your going to leave me."

He sighed and his hand lifted my chin up so I was facing him. "Bella. Im not leaving. I can see how much pain your in and I don't want that."

"But I thought you didn't love me."

"You silly girl. How could you ever believe that? You are my life. Without you im nothing. I will always love you, for eternity."

I was relieved. He wanted me, He still loved me. I was going to say something but tears over took me.

I just kissed him, with as much passion as I had last night. When he let me breathe I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you. More than you know. I want to be with you forever. I don't want us to ever be apart."

"That sounds perfect to me."

I stared into his eyes, like I could see his soul. He did the same, as if he could see mine.

He touched his lips softly to mine once more.

--------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! Please please review! I get so much joy reading what you have to say.**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
